


Coincidence

by 60sbeatlemania



Category: McLennon - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, McLennon, Teddy boy John, but they just don’t know it yet, teddy boy paul, they’re gay for each other, vegetarian Paul McCartney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60sbeatlemania/pseuds/60sbeatlemania
Summary: Paul and John didn’t know each other. They just happen to catch the same train, going to the same show, and have the neighboring seats.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is a little idea I had, since I was in the mood to write. Anyways, if you’d like me to continue this, please leave comments! I love seeing your guys’ input.

The sound of Paul’s alarm going off rang throughout his room. The usually-irritating sound had never caused him so much happiness than it did this morning. Today was the day he had been waiting for all year long—he was finally seeing The Rolling Stones! The many hours he’d spent washing dishes at the local cafe had finally paid off when he realized he earned enough to buy tickets to see his favorite band. Paul had originally wanted to go with a friend, but after realizing he didn’t have any that loved the band as much as him, he decided he’d go to this gig alone. 

Paul quickly sat up on his bed, turned his alarm off, and made his way to the bathroom. He took a rather lengthy shower while shamelessly belting out his favorite songs by the Stones. Paul has always adored the band. Even though many would think he’s a tad behind, considering it’s 2017 and the Stones have been around since the 60’s, he doesn’t mind that people think they’re way too old for him to like. Paul grew up listening to music dating back from the 50’s. He’d always genuinely found the style more authentic and enjoyable. When he was in high school, rather than having an “emo phase”, Paul sported a time when he’d dress up like a teddy boy, slicking back his hair and wearing leather jackets. His parents found this quite amusing to say the least, there’s hundreds of photographs of 17 year old McCartney resembling Danny Zuko from Grease. He’d always been known for loving nostalgic music, so rarely did he mind people telling him that his music taste “needs to be modernized”.

Finishing in the shower, he went to his closet to find the outfit he’d chosen the night before for the occasion. It wasn’t like him to prepare clothes for days out, but seeing his favorite band was a very special event. He had picked a classic Rolling Stones shirt with the big lips and the band’s name written on the front, black skinny jeans, his black and white high tops converse, and a leather jacket. His style wasn’t very eclectic, but sometimes he’d dress very 60’s just to change things up a little. He gathered up everything he needed for his trip and left his flat, ready for the day ahead of him. 

The bright sun shone outside, balancing the cool breeze of a Liverpool fall. It was an oddly nice day, considering the city was quite often rainy this time of year. Paul made his way to his favorite coffee shop to buy a coffee and a muffin, then headed to the train station. 

While waiting for his train to arrive, Paul sat down on a bench and ate his breakfast. The show was in London, so he had an estimated 3 hour trip ahead of him. While devouring the chocolate chip muffin he’d gotten, he scrolled through his phone, checking his text messages. They were mostly from his friend George, who had been away on holiday with his girlfriend Pattie. They’ve been dating for a few years, and it always shocked Paul that they haven’t gotten married yet. George had told him wonderful things about his trip to India. Apparently, they’d met this guy called Maharishi and they got along very well. Him and Pattie have been spending a lot of time meditating, a hobby George had and tried to convince others to try as well. It seemed like George did not want to leave India and was dreading their flight back to Liverpool in a few days. Ending his considerably long message, he wished Paul a good time at the show. Paul quickly typed a response as he saw his train approaching. He threw away the muffin wrapper but brought his mostly full cup of coffee with him as he boarded the train. 

Finding an empty booth, he sat down and got comfortable. He laid down his phone and coffee on the table and checked the time, estimating the hour he might arrive in London. The train was quickly filling with people, but it didn’t seem like enough to have someone sit with Paul. At least that’s what he’d hoped. His wishes were destroyed when a young lad took a seat opposite of him. The bloke had slightly curly auburn hair and his eyes were covered in sunglasses. He took his earbuds out and Paul could almost hear his music then. 

“Hey mate, hope you don’t mind me sitting here.” The man said. His voice was deep and had a hint of raspiness that made Paul’s heart skip a beat. He quickly looked down and at his phone, pretending to be busy as to not converse with this man any longer. 

“It’s alright, I guess.”

“Nice shirt by the way. I hope you’re not one of those losers who wear classic rock shirts to look cool.” 

With that remark, Paul looked up again. That’s when he realized the man had taken his glasses off, now showing his brown, almond shaped eyes. For a minute, Paul had been distracted by the simple beauty of the man’s face, however he was reminded by the accusing statement he’d said. 

“Excuse me, but I do listen to The Rolling Stones. I’ve been a fan since I was a little kid. In fact, I’m on my way to see them now.” He didn’t know why he’d felt the need to tell the stranger of his plans that day, but Paul thought it made his defense a little stronger. The man’s lips curled up into a smile after hearing what Paul had to say, and Paul didn’t know why. 

“Well that’s just a big coincidence, isn’t it? I’m on my way to see them as well.” Paul’s eyes lit up to this, excited to meet another fan of his favorite band. He instantly forgot about the fairly rude remark the bloke had uttered before. 

“Really? I feel like I have to introduce myself to another fan now. I’m Paul. Paul McCartney.” 

“Hi Paul Paul McCartney, I’m John John Lennon.” John offered his hand for Paul to shake, and so Paul did. This set off the two boys on a long and interesting talk about the band and themselves. Suddenly the 3 hour trip to London didn’t feel so long.


	2. Mad Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! You’ve persuaded me to keep writing, so here I am with another chapter. This was much longer than I expected, as you might know I’m not one to write lengthy chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much, if not more, than the first one. I’ve made sure to add a little bit more mclennon in this one, seeing as that’s probably what made you read this :)

The tube ride went very smoothly—exceptionally smoothly. Paul hadn’t planned on conversing with John the whole time, but they got along so well that he didn’t even realize they’d been talking for nearly 3 hours straight. He found out that him and John shared a lot in common: both loved the oldies, played instruments, and are both from Liverpool. John talked very passionately about Elvis and Buddy Holly. He claimed that the only reason he’d accepted the fact that he needed glasses was because Buddy Holly had made them cool. And with Elvis, well, John was just full of surprises. 

“I would definitely let Elvis rock me, doesn’t even have to be in a jailhouse.” Paul had been taking a sip from his coffee, trying to finish it before it went cold. However, hearing John’s statement made him snort, sending the liquid up his nose. 

John had made no effort to try and help Paul with his situation, only laughing incredibly loud, which earned him a few stares from other passengers. It wasn’t like John to care about what others had thought of him, though. Paul, however, had never felt more embarrassed about a situation. 

“Oh Jesus Christ, Paulie! You should’ve seen your face. Thought yer eyes were going to pop out of their sockets!” John continued to laugh, his face turning into a faint shade of red from the lack of oxygen. 

Paul was still trying to get the irritating itch out of his throat, but he couldn’t just ignore the little nickname that John had just used on him. John probably hadn’t even noticed he’d said it, but it made Paul blush, adding onto the color he’d gotten from the embarrassment of his former dilemma. 

“Did you just call me Paulie?” Paul couldn’t help but ask. No one had ever called him that name before. To think about it, no one had really given him a nickname except for the occasional “pretty boy” he got from the people around him. 

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No! Just, y’know, no one’s ever given me a nickname that’s not meant to insult me in some kind of way.” Paul just let the words flow out of him, not even realizing how soft he must’ve sounded. 

“Well, get used to it Macca. I’m one for nicknames.” Paul hadn’t known John for more than a few hours, but he’d already made two names for him, double the amount of nicknames he’d received his whole lifetime. 

-

It was around noon time when they arrived at London. Since they were going to the same venue, they decided to walk together, continuing the lengthy conversation they’ve had all morning. Neither had arranged plans, and since they got along surprisingly well after just having known each other for a few hours, they decided to hang out a bit more. The lengthy travel time they went through had started to make them feel hungry, so both decided to get lunch. 

“You wanna get some burgers?” John asked. 

“Um, no thank you. I’m vegetarian.” 

They’d been walking down the busy street of London, when John stopped to look at Paul. 

“Really? I’ve respect for you, man. I could never go vegetarian.” 

“Why not?” Paul questioned. 

“I just don’t reckon I can stick to the diet. Like, what do you eat? Salad?” The auburn haired man answered jokingly, but sounding very conflicted. 

“That’s not the only thing vegetarians can eat, y’know. There’s lots of options like artificial meats. In fact, there’s a vegetarian restaurant right down the street that I love. You up to try it?” Paul explained, hoping that John would say yes, as he now craved some food from the said place. After a few seconds, John looked at Paul and smiled. 

“Sure.”

The restaurant was not as busy as Paul thought it would be. With just a few groups of people seated on different corners of the seating area. Right when they walked through the door, both John and Paul’s mouths immediately watered at the delicious smell of the room. Paul was just about to ask John where he wanted to sit when he saw the latter heading to the corner booth on the far right. Following the older man, Paul took a seat right across from him. John was a bit eager to try the food, seeing as he quickly situated himself and started to look through the menu right after. Instead of picking his own meal, Paul watched John read through the dishes. Occasionally, his eyebrows would knit together in confusion or his eyes would light up, followed by a “They have a vegetarian version of this? I wanna try that.” In the end, John said this about 5 different dishes, but only ordering a couple of them. 

“I’ll have the sausage rolls and the ‘not beef stew’ please. Just a water alongside that.” John ordered to the waitress that approached them a few moments beforehand. Paul ordered not long after John finished, just asking for a simple eggplant parmesan. 

While waiting for their food, John asked Paul about vegetarianism. He seemed very interested, as he asked Paul in depth questions such as why and how he converted to the diet. The younger lad was happy to discuss the topic, liking the attention John gave him. Whether it had been because of the constant eye contact they made that gave him the chance to stare at John’s astonishing eyes or his genuine interest in the topic, he wasn’t sure. 

Not too long after they ordered, their food finally arrived. The dishes looked greatly appetizing, and neither men had the nerve to wait for each other to start devouring their food. As Paul had expected, the food was phenomenal, just like he remembered. He’d been too busy enjoying his food to notice John had stolen bits of it, until he finally caught the greedy lad after a few times. 

“Hey! Stop that you git!” Paul slapped John’s hand, in attempt to keep the lad from stealing more. This didn’t help, however, as John continued to eat Paul’s eggplant parm, not caring about Paul’s warnings. Giving up, Paul just let John eat his food; he didn’t think he would have finished the whole thing anyway. 

The boys barely talked throughout lunch. John, being too busy engaging in gluttony, and Paul watching John eat. The hazel-eyed boy didn’t notice how obvious he was about looking at John until the other man commented on it. 

“Like what you’re seeing, Macca?” John smirked. This pulled Paul out of his daze, blushing automatically after having been caught gazing at the beautiful man in front of him. 

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Lennon.” 

“I’m too busy filling myself with this delicious food, which by the way, thank you for suggesting eating here. I can’t believe this stuff is not real meat. I’m definitely coming back.” This remark made Paul smile. He felt proud of himself for spreading vegetarian dishes and satisfying John. 

After finishing their meals, Paul asked for the bill. He had planned to pay for the lunch himself, but John insisted it’s his treat. 

“Let me pay for this one, see it as a thank you for introducing me to vegetarianism.”

They left shortly after, continuing to walk down the streets of the city. It seemed that neither of them even considered departing and kept walking beside each other. They spent roughly 2 hours at the restaurant, meaning that they had about a few more hours until they had to head to the venue. They just kept walking, occasionally making small talk but mostly keeping quiet and just appreciating the feeling of a London afternoon. The day had continued to be a good one weather wise. The small breezes giving the boys’ cheeks a rosy tint. Paul was just thinking about what to say next when he suddenly felt a tug at his left arm, forcing him to move with the force that grabbed him. When he looked at the person gripping him and the establishment he was brought to, a laugh escaped his lips. 

“An arcade, John? Really?”

“C’mon Macca! We’ve got a few hours to kill. I don’t suppose you’ve got any other plans?” John raised his eyebrows, folding his arms as well to make his actions more dramatic. 

“You’re a kid, Lennon.” Paul sighed, all the while struggling to hide the smile that was growing on his face. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t think this’ll be fun, because trust me, I’m proper competitive at these games.”

“Game on.”

Soon enough, John and Paul converted their money into tokens for the games. Like John had previously stated, he was very determined to win. Even going to the extent of finding ways to cheat, which to his dismay, Paul didn’t let happen. The arcade was filled with classic machines like Pac-Man and Tetris, which Paul was efficiently good at. Of course, John wanted to prove he was better at it than Paul, but he didn’t manage to be successful. 

“Damn it, Macca. You should’ve warned me you were good at this shit.” Paul only laughed at this, resuming his current level in Tetris. John, being the prankster he was, hit Paul’s arm hard, which interfered with Paul’s game, potentially making him lose. 

“John you son of a bitch! Just because I’m better than you at this game doesn’t give you the right to make me lose! Dammit I was so close to beating the top score!” Paul slapped and punched John playfully, letting out his frustration with small but powerful hits nonetheless. 

“Oh please forgive me, your majesty. I hadn’t meant to lead you to defeat! Please, let me redeem myself by winning you a stuffed frog at the plush machine.” John knelt on the ground, putting on a horrible posh accent to make his little act more dramatic. His hands were in a praying manner and he looked up the younger lad through his eyelashes. Paul, finding the whole scene humorous and adorable at the same time, only laughed and fought the urge to cup John’s cheeks in his hands. Why he felt these things about his new friend, he doesn’t know. 

Of course, that was a lie. John was gorgeous in every possible way. His wavy auburn hair styled in a way a teddy boy would. His slightly bushy eyebrows that wonderfully went with his almond shaped eyes, the brown turning to a light almost auburn color to match his hair whenever the sun hit them. His aquiline nose that somehow completed his whole look, and his thin but plump lips that looked so kissable to Paul. And Paul swore, every time John smiled, laughed, or just plain talk, Paul grew more fond of him. 

“Get up you git. Don’t cause a scene in the middle of an arcade. Especially since you’re twenty four.” Paul offered his hand on instinct, not actually thinking John would take it. He was wrong, however, since John took his hand and stood up. The younger man felt his skin tingle at this, although he didn’t know why. 

“I was serious, though. I’m gonna try to get you a stuffed toy from that hook handy thing machine.” This was when Paul realized they never pulled away from holding hands. John tightened his hand’s grip around Paul’s and led him to a machine that contained the plush frogs. After many attempts and a few pounds spent, John was still unsuccessful at winning a toy. 

“What the fuck is this? Why can’t I get a damn toy? This has to be rigged. I’m getting my money’s worth. I’m talking to the worker, wait here.” John slammed his fist against the machine and started to walk towards the desk when Paul grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“John, don’t bother.”

“But Paul–“

“We probably won’t be able to bring it into the arena anyways. Thanks for trying to win me a prize, but it’s okay. Seriously.” Paul said, making serious eye contact with John the whole time to assure John it was fine. John sighed in defeat and walked back to Paul. Punching the machine once more just for the hell of it. 

“Speaking of arena, we should probably head there now.” Paul checked the time, seeing that it was now 4:30, they’d spent two and a half hours at the arcade. He looked up from his phone to John, only to see the man smirking. 

“What? Why are you smirking?”

“Let’s do something first before we leave.” Before Paul knew it, John was once again holding his hand, leading him to the corner of the arcade. 

“John what are we doi–“

“Get in the photo booth mate.” John held the curtain to the side and pushed Paul into the booth, then joined the lad once he was properly seated. 

After setting up the photo options, John and Paul quickly decided some poses for the photos. However, they couldn’t choose the poses for all four photographs as the timer started the countdown from three to one. For the first picture, they put up the trite peace signs just like every other photo booth picture ever. In the second one, they put their backs against each other and folded their arms while trying to look serious. They weren’t able to stay serious for a few seconds, though, making the picture look funny. The third one, they promptly decided to cross their eyes and put their tongues out, looking silly as ever. For the final one, John surprised Paul, to say the least. 

“Don’t hate me Paulie.” John quickly butted in before cupping Paul’s cheeks and kissing him on the lips. The photograph was taken right on time, when Paul had tried to take most of the shock off his face and closed his eyes, hoping to make the picture look at least adorable. The kiss was abrupt, yet Paul had enjoyed it. As John’s lips met Paul’s, sparks flew all over the younger man’s insides. It had taken Paul by surprise, to say the least; but it didn’t make him hate John. Not even a little bit. 

After John pulled away, there was a moment of the lads just looking into each other’s eyes. Paul’s eyes displayed the shock of the past moment again, while John’s showed amusement and a hint of fear, scared that Paul will lash out on him for what he did. He didn’t have to worry about getting a severe beating, though, as Paul just punched him on the arm lightly. Laughing and breathing out a quick “I can’t believe you just did that, you fucker.”

“Just wanted to see what it was like, Macca. You’ve got really pretty soft lips.” John winked, not even bothering to think if he was taking things too far. 

Paul took the photographs from the claim box. They’d opted for two copies, so both could take one. They looked over the pictures, laughing at how silly they looked in each and every pose. Not discussing the last one, but knowing it had looked considerably cute. 

They once again walked out into the busy London streets. The sun was starting to set, and John, wanting to remember this night as much as possible, took pictures of the sky, including the lit up buildings. Paul was going through his phone, looking at nothing specifically, just needing an excuse to keep quiet and think for a while. 

“Paul, come here.” John had finished taking pictures and now apparently wanted to take some with Paul. He ended up taking a lot, as if they hadn’t just taken photo booth pictures. Neither minded though, just enjoying the excuse to be pushed up against each other again. 

They decided to stop at a fast food restaurant for a quick dinner before finally heading to the arena. John ordered some fish and Paul a tomato and basil wrap. They sat outside in the city center where chairs and tables were set up for the public to use. 

They talked about the upcoming show, what songs they wanted to hear, and the band itself. After finishing up their dinner, it was already around 6:30, which gave them just enough time to walk back to the venue before the show started. 

Paul and John started walking, trying to make the best of the little time they had left until they needed to part ways. When they got to the front of the establishment, they stopped to finish their conversation and bid their goodbyes. 

“Can I have your number, y’know, I liked spending time with you and I wouldn’t mind doing it again.” John blushed, which was uncharacteristic of him. He decided to blame it on the chilly night instead. 

Paul wasn’t one to say no to that, also having enjoyed the day with John thoroughly. He hoped it wouldn’t be the last time. They quickly exchanged phones, putting their numbers and taking quick contact photos for each other. After this, there was nothing left to say but goodbyes. 

“I had fun tonight, John. Enjoy the show, mate. I’ll see you around.”

“See you Macca.” Finally, they parted ways. The last thing Paul saw of John was his auburn hair facing his way, signifying that John had turned the other way from him. Not dwelling on the fact that his friend just left him, Paul entered the venue, getting his ticket scanned and going through security checks. He decided to use the loo first, not wanting to have to use it in the middle of the show. Thankfully, the restrooms didn’t have queues, a usual occurrence at concerts. Once he was finished doing his business and freshening up, he proceeded to search for his seat. 

When he found the correct section, an usher approached him, ready to assist him wherever he was to be seated. Giving the nice lady his ticket, she quickly recognized the seat and immediately gave him instructions as to how to get there. When the woman pointed where he was to sit, he instantly recognized the auburn hair situated right beside his designated seat. To say he was delighted to know this was an understatement. Paul thanked the usher for the assistance, although he barely listened to her after she pointed to his seat. Filled with joy, he made his way to the rows of seats near the man he grew to be close with. 

He walked closer and closer to the man, who was happily on his phone, ignoring all conversations around him. When Paul finally stood right beside the seated man, he smiled. 

“You have got to be kidding, Lennon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d you guys like this??? Let me know in the comments! Have a lovely day ahead of you :)


	3. Two of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, a lot of things are going on in my life right now, and I didn’t really intend to keep you guys waiting for this long. This chapter is fairly long, as I wanted to finish the fic with this one. It’s not the best, and I may be editing a few hits here and there when I have the chance to, but I wanted to give you guys something before 2017 ended. It’s finally the last day of 2017!! It’s been a long ride, and I cannot wait to see what 2018 brings. I hope you are all having a wonderful holidays, and I hope 2018 brings you happiness. Last thing, I just wanted to mention Ringo getting knighted!! This is just so exciting, I love it so much. Our dear Ringo is finally getting the appreciation he deserves. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, comments are greatly appreciated. This chapter is unbetaed, as I’ve just finished it at half past one in the morning. 
> 
> All the love x

John looked up after hearing his name, partially recognizing the smooth voice that called him. When his eyes met the other man’s doe-shaped ones, John’s mood instantly lifted. A smile crept its way up to his lips, mirroring Paul’s reaction. 

“Well look who it is,” John sing sang, doing his best impression of Helen Shapiro, “that’s been meeting you suddenly!” 

Paul instantly recognized the tune John was singing, and decided to continue on the little act the older man started. 

“When look who it is, I can see you remember me!” Paul sang, attempting to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. In result, his face contorted in a funny way. His tainted mood brought by parting with John fifteen minutes ago left him as quick as a cat, replaced by the glee that came with being this close to him again. 

John watched Paul continue the song with the biggest grin on his face. He couldn’t even believe Paul knew the song; however, he remembered how much the younger lad adored the oldies, then he mentally slapped himself for underestimating him. 

Not wanting their silliness to end just yet, John went on to sing the next line, “Yes I’m the one who- OW!” He was in the midst of positioning his hand against his hip when he hit his elbow against the arm rest, forgetting he was sat down. He mouthed a string of curses, saying something about those ‘stupid arm rests being in my fucking way’, while Paul was bent over from laughing at John. It wasn’t that it was extremely hilarious (Paul was sure he would’ve just chuckled or even ignored it if anyone else had hit their elbow), but the fact that it was John who did it made it seem as if it was one of the most amusing things Paul had ever seen. 

“Smooth, mate.” Paul said as he finally sat down. 

John tried to keep his excitement at bay and act aloof when Paul took his seat right next to him. Inside, he was jumping up and down. John was more than ecstatic to learn his new friend would be sitting right next to him while one of his favorite bands performed, but that was more than he was willing to admit. 

“So, how was the 15 minutes you spent apart from me?” John sarcastically asked. 

“Oh, total hell. Missed you like crazy.” Paul responded with the same sarcasm. Although, his reply caused both lads to blush. It hadn’t been a complete lie on Paul’s part, and John hoped there was a small chance the former meant it. 

“Can imagine. I’m just too irresistible, aren’t I?” 

“Wish you weren’t.”

The two continued to banter, but soon turned to discuss the band they were about to see. Paul was still in disbelief that he was about to see The Rolling Stones play right before his eyes, and John found it quite adorable. The younger man talked about the band so animatedly, using his hands to emphasize his words. John felt that he could watch Paul talk about the Stones forever—hell, he could just watch Paul endlessly! He constantly found himself just staring at Paul, taking in his delicate features that made his boyish appearance look soft. His carefully shaped eyebrows that would arch even more whenever he changed his expression. His beautiful, big hazel eyes that, when hit by the light, looked astonishing. His long and voluminous eyelashes that caressed his cheeks when he would close his eyes. His nose that looked so cute all scrunched up as he talked about his unpleasant experiences. And finally, his plump lips that looked so soft, the lips he longed to kiss again—for much longer. John found himself staring at Paul’s lips while the lad continued to talk about the time he dealt with a nasty bloke at his job. 

“He was right awful, John! The only reason I dealt with him was because I knew I needed the money to buy my concert ticket.” Paul exclaimed. 

“Well, I’m glad you did. I wouldn’t have met your daft arse if you hadn’t put up with him.” John said sincerely. He didn’t know what occurred to him, why he said that. But he just had a feeling that he needed Paul to know. Of course, he couldn’t have said what he did without a little sarcasm.

“Thanks, John.” Paul smiled softly at the other man. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, not knowing what else to say. At that time, John’s brain just screamed at him to kiss Paul, but he was frozen. ‘Just do it you git!‘ John told himself. He so desperately wanted to, but there was something keeping him from doing it—and he hated whatever that was. He could’ve sworn he saw Paul lean in, maybe it was just wishful thinking. Those few seconds felt extremely long, though if anyone else looked at it, it wouldn’t seem so. John was so torn, needing to feel Paul’s lips against his once again but not having the courage to do it. It’d been different back in the photo booth; he felt spontaneous and confident. Right now, there could be no excuse to kiss Paul. John couldn’t just say “just for a picture Paulie!” John’s thoughts continued to eat him for a few seconds, not aware that his expression changed into a doleful one. 

Yes, Paul did lean in. It just seemed like both of them wanted it, to just kiss like they did back in the photo booth. He could remember John’s lips, how rough but gentle it felt at the same time. He’d cherished those few second he had pressed against John, and he wanted it again. Badly. Against Paul’s wishes, nothing happened. He was glad he didn’t decide to close his eyes and lean in a little more. Maybe John didn’t even notice Paul’s face getting a little closer to his. 

As if on cue, the snack vendor appeared beside their aisle, screaming “beer and snacks!” obnoxiously. Paul cleared his throat and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. He didn’t even remember when he started to sweat, maybe when he noticed John staring at him intently while he talked about his job. He realized just how dry his mouth was, so when he heard the vendor, he was relieved—both because it’d stir his attention away from John and to quench his thirst. 

“D’ya want a beer? My treat.” Paul offered. 

“I won’t say no to that Paulie.”

Paul called the vendor, asking for two pints of beers (that were served in paper cups for safety reasons). The younger lad paid the man and immediately went on to drink the alcoholic beverage. Paul was not one to hold his alcohol well, so when he chugged down half of the ice cold beer he bought a few moments ago, his head immediately felt a hint of wooziness. 

“Hey there, slow down, will ya? The show hasn’t started and yer already on yer way to getting pissed.” John laughed. His eyes found their way to Paul’s lips once again, now shiny and red from the beer, looking more inviting as ever. He didn’t think he’d ever faced a more difficult situation than now, when all he wanted to do was kiss Paul, but not being completely certain it’d be a wise idea. John wasn’t usually a rational bloke; he was more of a do-it-in-the-spur-of-the-moment kind of man. Whatever the consequences of his actions may be, he’ll just have to deal with it later. However, when it came to the hazel eyed lad, John didn’t feel that he could bear to screw it up. Leaving his running thoughts behind, he forced himself to stop worrying about him and Paul, and just enjoy the show tonight. 

Not long after, the opening act came out on stage and performed for about an hour. They weren’t exactly Paul’s type of music, but when he saw that John enjoyed their songs thoroughly, he started to not mind them as well. With the alcohol in his system, Paul danced maniacally to the songs, while John laughed at him and also danced along. John found Paul so adorable in his state. He became more outgoing when he’d been drinking, dancing and cheering whenever the band finished a song. John absolutely loved watching Paul let loose and just absorb the exciting energy in the arena. 

When the band left, John and Paul settled back down in their seats. The snack vendor came again, and this time, John bought them a couple bottles of water, knowing full well they (Paul) needed to sober up a little. Paul was very grateful of the water and instantly felt refreshed after taking a few sips. Him and John went on to talk about the opening act, discussing what they liked and disliked about them. Like usual, conversation came naturally between them, and the topic of conversation quickly switched to new ones. There had been about a half hour wait until The Rolling Stones came out to play, but it went by rather quickly as John and Paul talked. When the lights dimmed for the second time that evening, both men felt the adrenaline travel through their bodies, more than ready to have the best night of their lives. 

As soon as the Stones began to play their first song, Paul was already bouncing up and down. He was singing along with Mick Jagger as he danced in the small space he was provided. Paul was so full of energy; he bobbed his head up and down along with the beat, and screamed the lyrics to whatever tune the band played. John was more on the mellow side, singing the songs at a reasonable volume, though this meant he couldn’t really hear himself. Much like Paul, he was bobbing his head to the beat, but did not go to the extremes of dancing around. He often caught himself watching Paul instead of the band. Paul’s enthusiasm radiated on John in such an amazing way, and he realized he would never trade this moment with anything. 

Soon after the band left the stage, Paul and John headed for the exit. The drinks the boys drank through the show finally taking effect and caused them to need the loo. Unfortunately, the restrooms were undoubtedly crowded. The queue kept John and Paul squirming, ready to burst from the alcohol. So when they were finally next in line, John just grabbed Paul’s hand and headed for the free stall. Luckily, it had been the disabled stall, giving them enough space to be in the same room. 

“John what are you doing?”

“I’m bringing you to piss, what does it look like?”

“First of all, I can wait a little longer for my own stall. Second, it looks like we’re in here for a quickie.” Paul was about to leave the stall when John grabbed his wrist once again. 

“Stop being a git, Macca. You look like you’re one moment away from pissing your pants. And who cares if people think we’re in here to shag? It’s not like that’s really what we’re in for. Unless that’s what you want people to think! Or am I too unattractive for you, is that it? God, Paulie, you’re hurting my feelings.” John rambled, dramatically putting the back of his hand against his forehead and tilting his head backwards. 

“Just shut up, Lennon. I’m gonna go ahead and pee. You best not be looking or I’m gonna thump ya.” Paul locked the door and started to unzip his fly. He was glad to be able to finally relax after clenching for so long. 

Paul was too busy relieving himself to hear John unzipping his fly as well and starting to pee beside Paul. When he finally realized what John was doing, he immediately began to scold him. 

“John what the hell? I told you not to look!”

“I’m not! I’m simply releasing my fluids. Don’t be so full of yourself. Yer not that sexy.” Paul blushed at John’s statement. Did he just imply that he thought Paul was sexy?

If Paul wasn’t intoxicated, he was sure he’d fought with John a bit more. However, with the state he’s in, he could barely care. To be honest, he didn’t really mind John. He was just always taken aback by his boldness. 

The two quickly finished their business and zipped up their trousers, ready to exit the stall. John came out first, not minding what the reactions of other men will have when they see Paul trailing behind him. The latter, on the other hand, turned bright red as he left the stall, hiding behind John. He could see the looks the other people in the restroom shot at their direction, and he felt so embarrassed by them. Before exiting the restrooms, John and Paul washed their hands and faces, trying to freshen up. 

“Are ye planning on going home or staying somewhere?” John asked as soon as they left the arena. 

“I’m heading home. What about you?” Paul replied, breathing in the cool London air, appreciating the fresh feel, a sharp contrast to the smoky and humid air at the concert. 

“I am too. Let’s get going then, the last train home leaves in about 30 minutes.” So John and Paul went, talking about the show while walking to the train station. 

Time was much more a feeling, than an actual measure of the seconds, minutes, or hours that have gone by. It didn’t matter how many times the arms on the clock have gone around the numbers, what mattered was how long an event had felt. Paul had felt that the time he spent with John was the happiest he’d ever been. He’d never gotten along with someone that well and that quickly. The mere 12 hours they had spent together went by in a blur, but somehow every little thing stood out in Paul’s mind. Things like the way John had avoided the cracks in the pavement as they walked the streets of London, the way he scrunched up his nose when they’d smelled the smelly bloke that ran past them, and the way John’s hand finally found their way around Paul’s after brushing against it way too often. 

Neither man spoke after John intertwined his fingers with Paul’s. Both enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, just listening to the light traffic midnight London entailed. Soon enough, they approached the station. The two had to let go of each other’s hands, but not before John reassuringly squeezed Paul’s hand, a kind of gesture that made him look up to John’s face, to see that he was already smiling at Paul. So he smiled back. 

They continued stay silent as they waited for their train to arrive, which didn’t take long. They sat on a bench and kept a few inches of space between them. Though when the train arrived and they boarded, Paul sat beside John instead of across from him.

“A bit clingy are we, Paulie?” John chuckled and shook his head, but he was secretly happy of Paul’s action. 

Paul opted not to reply and just smiled at John, then proceeded to lean his head against his shoulder. A contented sigh escaped Paul’s lips. This night has by far been his best. He didn’t want to think about the fact that it’ll end in a few hours, once they arrive in Liverpool; he just wanted to be close to John as possible. Exhaustion began to plague the two boys, and Paul started to doze off in a matter of minutes. John looked down on Paul and saw that his eyes were closed. The younger lad’s eyelashes rested on his chubby cheeks, and suddenly John had the urge to take a picture of him. Taking advantage of the situation, John took several photos of Paul, thankful that the lad hadn’t decided to open his eyes and catch John taking sneaky photographs of him. 

Missing the feeling of Paul’s soft hands, John locked his right hand with Paul’s left. Before dozing off himself, John kissed the top of Paul’s head, placing his head on top of Paul’s afterwards. Paul had still been conscious all along, and he smiled when he felt John’s hand and kiss. The last thing in his mind before he fell asleep was the realization of how much he fancied John Lennon. 

-

Paul woke up to the feeling of someone poking him everywhere—his shoulder, his arm, his nose, his belly. 

“Paulie, we’re almost in Liddypool. Wake up.”

For a moment after he opened his eyes, he did not know where he was or the current time. When he finally remembered that he was on a train going home, he sat up and stretched his arms to try and wake himself up. He looked beside him only to see a very exhausted looking John. 

“Hey”

“Hi”

“Had a good sleep?”

“It was alright. Sorry I used you as a pillow.”

“No worries, Macca. I only want the best for my highness.” Paul snorted at that, but fully expected a response of that sort from John. 

Paul checked the time and saw that it was currently quarter past three in the morning, meaning that they should be hopping off the train in a few minutes. That’s when it suddenly dawned on Paul that he’d have to part ways with John for real. He’d genuinely loved the man’s company and didn’t want to leave him ever. However, time kept rolling by, much to Paul’s (and John’s) dismay. John had barely slept through the trip, not being able to help the thoughts running through his mind. It was a bit hasty, since he’d met Paul not even twenty four hours ago, but he’d really taken a liking on the lad. Everything about him just seemed perfect, and he was sure he’d already fallen in love with Paul. During the trip, John went over his feelings and rationality, trying to decide on what he’d do when the time came where he’d have to say goodbye to Paul. He was probably taking things out of proportion, since he could just easily ask Paul to hang out sometime, but he felt that he needed to let his feelings be known before they part ways. 

When the train finally arrived in Liverpool, the two kept sat in their seats, letting the other passengers exit before them. They couldn’t stay for long, of course, so they got up and left the coach. 

Their hands found their way around each other once again, this time it occurred like second nature to them. Like before, they walked in completely silence, just the sounds of light chatter and their footsteps heard. John and Paul walked to the direction of the station’s main entrance, since it was the only open exit due to the hour of the day. Their train was quite far from the entrance, giving them more time to just walk and bask in each others’ presence. When the two reached the main doors, they stopped and finally broke the silence. 

“So, this is it then?” John sighed. 

“You make it sound like we won’t see each other again.”

“Well I’m going to make sure that doesn’t happen. I’m most likely going to be texting you as soon as you leave me.”

“Great.” Paul chuckled. 

“Great.” John repeated. 

Then, the silence came back. Paul just stared at John, with the latter staring just as intently. The street lights shone in Paul’s eyes, making him look beautiful as ever to John. There was a hopeful glimmer in the older lad’s eyes, one that told Paul he wanted to kiss him again, maybe. Paul realized that their hands were still linked, so he squeezed John’s to reassure him. That simple gesture turned out to be the only sign John needed. He cupped Paul’s cheek with his free hand, then leaned in. His eyes dared to close before Paul’s and it lead to Paul closing his right after. Finally, after hours of longing, John’s lips met Paul’s. The electricity movies and books talked about was present; John never thought it was a legitimate feeling. At first, the kiss had been still, a mere touching of each other’s lips. Then, when both of them got over the new feeling, they wanted more. Paul took the first step by moving his lips, effectively breaking this still touch. John soon kissed back, amazed by the softness of the other man’s lips. Each moment made him crave more, deepening the connection between him and Paul. The doe eyed man placed his hand around the wrist of John’s hand that cupped his cheek and pulled him in further. The hesitant kiss soon transformed into a passionate one. Each man fighting for more dominance and closeness. After a few moments, John licked at Paul’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Paul quickly granted it, and in no time, John was exploring his mouth, massaging Paul’s tongue with his own. Paul’s hand made it to John’s hair, pulling and massaging his scalp. Meanwhile, John’s hands found their way around Paul’s waist, pushing Paul closer to him. Passion and excitement mixed in the kiss, and John and Paul couldn’t get enough. As much as they didn’t want to break the kids, they had to catch their breaths and calm down. They kept their foreheads resting against each other. Both breathing in the same air, while their arms continued to be tangled in the other’s body. 

“I like you.”

“I like you, too.”

“When will I see you again?”

“Soon.”

“How soon?”

“Very soon.”

“C’mon Macca! That’s not enough.”

Paul gave John one last kiss, before his final goodbye. 

“Goodbye, Johnny.”

And with that, Paul walked away. He couldn’t deny the butterflies in his stomach, it’s been there ever since they shared the kiss. The smile on his face didn’t seem to want to leave any time soon, but he was starting to miss John already. He felt his phone buzz, remembering its existence after a long day of not bothering to check it. Deciding he should check whatever notification he got while walking home, he opened his phone. He’d gotten a new text message, and not surprisingly, it was from John. 

‘Hey, wanna grab some breakfast?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? Let me know in the comments!! x


End file.
